enfin tranquille!
by kage ookami51
Summary: one-shots où ichigo essaie de se débarrasser de son hollow intérieur.Avec plus ou moins de succès.
1. un voyage?

disclaimer: Hichi est plus ou moins à Ichi mais ce dernier veut s'en débarrasser donc...

* * *

-« Dis, ta majesté, j'ai un anniversaire ? »

Le shinigami haussa les épaules, ce que son squatteur attitré prit pour un oui.

-« Ben, alors, pourquoi j'ai jamais de cadeaux ? »Piailla à nouveau le décoloré.

Sentant la migraine poindre, Ichigo décida, à contre cœur, de demander à son hollow :

-« Et qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Les yeux de Hichigo commencèrent à prendre une lueur inquiétante, mais ils revinrent rapidement à la normale quand Ichigo ajouta d'un ton blasé :

-« A part ma place, ma tête, ou toute autre chose du même genre. »

-« Si j'ai pas le droit de demander un truc qui me plait, débrouille-toi tout seul ! » Lança Monochrome en partant bouder sur l'immeuble voisin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le rouquin vint le voir et lui tendit une enveloppe qu'il déchiqueta méthodiquement. Il en sortit une simple carte marquée « Va en enfer ! ».

-« C'est quoi ? Un voyage ? »

Ne sachant pas très bien, Hichigo alla consulter Zangetsu.

-« L'enfer ? C'est un lieu de souffrances et tortures éternelles où... »Commença ce dernier.

-« C'est vrai ? »L'interrompit Monochrome. « Trop bien !Bon ben, à plus. »

Ichigo alla rejoindre son sabre et il vit son double préparer sa valise.

-« Euh…., Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire que ce sont ceux qui y vont qui sont torturés ? »

* * *

Bon, notre hollow intérieur préféré aura il besoin de crême solaire durant son voyage? Si vous en avez en rab, faites la parvenir par review et l'autrice l'enverra au club hell, où toutes les activités font chaud au coeur.


	2. une visite?

Chose incroyable, lui, Shirosaki Hichigo, le hollow intérieur le plus monochrome et déjanté de tous les différents mondes, il était soudain obligé de fuir !

Il ne les voyait pas mais il savait que des créatures étranges l'observaient depuis les alentours, et ce, depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Il était quasi épuisé et profita d'un moment d'accalmie pour retrouver un semblant de respiration normale.

Grand mal lui en prit. A peine avait-il fermé les yeux qu'ELLES arrivèrent, l'obligeant à partir dans une course effrénée pour s'en sortir.

Ichigo se dit que, finalement, s'il pensait à autre chose, il n'entendait même plus les cris désespérés de son hollow, poursuivi par la horde de fan-girls qu'il avait fait entrer dans son monde intérieur.


	3. un don?

Que faire d'un hollow bruyant, insubordonné, sans aucune éducation, on en passe et des pires, quand on ne le supporte vraiment plus ?

Ichigo planchait depuis pas mal de temps sur le sujet. Outre le fait que personne dans ses connaissances ne vaudrait d'un hollow, celui-là devait être le pire de tous.

Mais la réponse lui vint un après midi où Yuzu et Karin regardaient la télé.

Un spot publicitaire passa :

-« N'abandonnez plus vos animaux de compagnie. Même la plus mal éduquée, bruyante de ces créatures est un être vivant comme vous et moi. Si vous ne pouvez le gérer, confiez votre animal à un endroit spécialisé, où il sera bien traité…. »

Au bruit de la sonnerie, des pas s'approchèrent de la porte, qui s'ouvrit. Celui qui avait ouvert regarda le paquet et, entendant du bruit à l'intérieur, l'ouvrit.

-« Qu'y a-il, Grimmjow ? » Demanda, du canapé où il regardait Dora l'exploratrice, le plus accro au thé des MMM (méchants myopes mégalos).

Le félin bleuté prit le papier et, après avoir de nouveau jeter un coup d'œil au contenu du paquet, le lut.

-« Bon courage ! Trouvez-lui une place sympa, genre raquette de pétanque-tennis ou ours en peluche avec plein de dentelles rose fuchsia (si si, ça lui plaira !) »

* * *

Bien entendu, c'est pas bien d'abandonner des animaux. Donc qui veut adopter un hollow intérieur?(faire une offre à l'autrice qui transmettra)


	4. un jeu?

Bon, cela lui avait coûté un peu d'argent de poche, mais cette fois ci, Hichigo, même s'il ne se tenait pas tranquille, lui fichait la paix.

Bien sur, il l'entendait de temps à autre pousser un cri, mais pour une fois qu'ils n'étaient pas diriger contre lui, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Donc, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo ressente une vive douleur à l'arrière du crane.

-« Oups, désolé, ta majesté. » Lui lança son double décoloré.

Finalement, acheter une console de jeu à Hichi était plutôt une bonne idée pour être enfin tranquille, mais pas quand celui-ci décidait de lui balancer la wiimote dans les neurones.

* * *

Bon, je laisse Hichi à ses fans déchainé(e)s, et je prend la console . Ah, et je veux bien aussi prendre les reviews.


	5. Un compagnon de jeu?

Merci à Akesta qui m'a filée cette idée dans une review. J'espère que ça occupera aussi le tien.

* * *

Monochrome n'en revenait pas. Un intrus. Sur SON territoire.

Bon, niveau intrus, le vieux ne compte pas, et une chose est sûre, à moins qu'il ait fait une coloration et qu'il ait rasé sa barbe, la chose devant Hichigo n'était en aucun cas Zangetsu.

Néanmoins l'intrus lui rappelait quelqu'un. Les cheveux rouges peut-être. Un peu comme l'autre shinigami là, le pote de la nana que son roi avait sauvé. Depuis quand il avait un hollow intérieur, celui-là ?

La digne monture décida donc de s'approcher de l'intrus, histoire de tirer cette histoire au clair.

Arriva à la hauteur de l'autre, celui-ci se retourna, révélant que finalement, il n'avait rien à voir avec le shinigami tatoué, et lui lança :

-« S'lut, j'm'embetais. La proprio est en cours et c'est franchement chiant comme truc. Alors, j'viens squatter un peu, la porte était ouverte. »

A ces mots, Hichi eut un immense sourire. Enfin quelqu'un avec qui "jouer".

Bon, ils étaient légèrement bruyants mais Ichigo, entre les cris de joie puérile de Keigo, Rukia qui lui gueulait dessus, Kon et ses délires, … ne les entendait pas vraiment, du moins, paradoxalement, beaucoup moins que si Hichigo était seul.

Et un peu plus loin dans le monde, quelqu'un put enfin suivre ses cours sans avoir de migraines carabinée hollowienne.

* * *

N'empêche, ça a l'air pas mal comme truc.

**Cesse de me regarder comme ça! Je suis pas un hollow intérieur, je te l'ai déjà dit!**

Mais comme moi int, tu sais aussi être pas mal chiante donc...

**Quitte à être un hollow, alors je préfère déménager au Hueco Mundo. (part en hurlant) Grriiiiimmjjoooww.**


	6. Un DVD?

Disclaimer: le hollow est toujours pas à moi (évite de regarder le shinigami remplaçant qui la supplie), ni le film dont est tiré la petite phrase.

* * *

On lui avait toujours dit que les dessins animés -du moins certains- calmaient même les enfants les plus turbulents. Ichigo avait donc décidé d'en faire regarder un à son double incolore.

Il avait choisit un DVD au hasard dans la collection de Yuzu et l'avait mis en marche, en obligeant Monochrome à regarder également.

Au moins, il pouvait dire qu'il avait été tranquille pendant la durée du film mais après...

Parce que avoir dans sa tête un ahuri de hollow qui n'arrête pas de vous chanter "Je voudrais déjà être roi...", avec choré mais surtout un regard un peu inquiétant dans votre direction, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler de la tranquillité.

* * *

Et oui, Ichigo, on ne peut pas gagner à tous les coups.


End file.
